


The Flaws in our Society

by vanessa857



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha!Francis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, omega!Arthur, who knows what else may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa857/pseuds/vanessa857
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis Bonnefoy, descendant and heir the Bonnefoy fortune and business, knew he needed an Omega before it became too late to have his own children. Though dating got him no where, he stumbled across an ad on the internet one day that changed both his, and Arthur's, lives for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Omega Has Come

** GET THEM WHILE THEY LAST! **

**_ FOR A LIMITED TIME, GET YOUR VERY OWN PERFECT OMEGA*! _ **

~~ *every Omega acts different and perfection is not guaranteed ~~

This one website is all it took to fuel Francis' sex drive. Now, he didn't read all of that fine print junk, but he needed what he needed. As the first few lines loaded on the web page, he suddenly burst with joy. All of his life, the Alpha had been searching for a mate, and this could be his big break! From what he got from the website, it stated that all the Omegas were real people who also needed help finding mates. So they had agreed to sell themselves so they could have a good life. They were trained to be the perfect, obedient Omega every Alpha dreamed of finding. And just like that, he hit the  **'ORDER ONE NOW!'**  button, excited to see what his new Omega would look like.

** A FEW WEEKS LATER **

During the waiting time, Francis got bored. There was absolutely nothing to do while he waited for the Omega. All he had done was what he normally did every day. And that got boring. A lot of the time, he was working, eating, or sleeping. One day, there was a knock at his door. It was a bit unexpected, as Francis told his friends he was 'busy' this afternoon. The Alpha walked to the door cautiously, smiling when he saw the delivery man and the box that would hold his Omega. He led him inside, ignoring the look from the delivery man. It wasn't illegal to buy an Omega, but most people didn't like it. They thought it was immoral to buy in someone off the internet to use them as mates. But desperate times called for desperate measures. He signed in the right spot, showing the man out before shutting the door. Finally, it was time to see what his Omega looked like. Francis opened the box carefully, moving the old blankets out of the way before smiling at the sleeping man. He grabbed a couple of new blankets and picked him up, walking over to the couch with the sleeping blonde in his arms. He set him down and covered him with the blankets before walking away to let him sleep in peace. 

The clueless Omega woke up a few hours later. He was in a new place with new blankets wrapped around him like he was a child. And this place definitely didn't smell like that box he had been crammed into. The green-eyed blonde stood up carefully and stretched with a small groan, jumping when he heard someone approaching him. He turned around and stared at the man, taking in all his features the best he could from his side of the couch. The man looked attractive to him, but he would have never admitted that. Those blue eyes looked gentle, but at the same time harmful. He curled into the blankets, all this change starting to get to him. All Omegas were usually sensitive, but he wasn’t used to this much change. His household had been pretty stable and relatively unchanged.

Francis only took a step back as the Omega seemed to shrink, flipping through the papers that had been included in the box. He had already read them before, but he didn’t want to come off as uncaring already. “Ah, I see your name is Arthur, oui? I am Francis, Francis Bonnefoy if you’d like to know the specifics. Soon enough, you’ll be Arthur Bonnefoy, but only after we mate. And yes, I am from that Bonnefoy family that produces those cosmetics and the fashion. So once we’re ready, we can move into an actual home and get you your own room and a heat room so we don’t have to worry about any rogue Alphas breaking in.”

Arthur took in all the information, nodding slightly as he listened. Well, it didn’t seem too bad. The apartment looked nice, and Francis seemed like one of the nicest Alphas he had ever met. Well, besides the fact that he would be forced to mate him. He cleared his throat, despite it being dry. And after a moment, he found his voice to talk. “Can I have something to eat? And something to drink as well, please,” he added, trying to remember the manners that had been enforced over and over at that place. He shuddered, glad that the blankets were hiding it.

Francis only offered a soft smile, setting the papers down and helping him to the kitchen. “Of course, ma poupée.” He led him to the kitchen, doing as he asked and watching him closely. This would be the beginning of their lives together. All he had to do was wait for his heat, find some way to explain this to his family, and get to know his Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The both of them are finally adjusting to living together, and though it holds its own challenges, it will become for the best, right?

The first few days had been like walking on glass for both of them. The elephant in the room didn't leave whenever the two were together in the same room, and it seemed to almost follow them around the house. There was only a bit of talking, and most of it came from Francis. But that was only because he was trying to get his Omega comfortable, and make sure everything was alright. He had felt like it was all his responsibility, and he knew it had to be. Alphas were always supposed to take care of the Omegas, make their lives as comfortable as possible and making sure they were inside and protected when they needed it. It was his whole job to postpone his life(and all the social gathering with his friends) to make sure Arthur got settled and that he didn't need him. Arthur wasn't handling the change as well. All the new scents were overwhelming, despite the size of the apartment. Sure, it seemed a little small to have all these distinct scents, but Francis seemed social. Almost every time he caught a secretive glance of him, the Frenchman was on his phone. Maybe it was Francis' scent mixed with whoever was over all the time except for now. But with the few days he had been given to truly settle in, he adjusted the best he could.

The first day had mostly been awkward silence, with Francis promising to find the right doctor for him, along with getting him plenty of clothes and whatever he asked for. Though they did have to share the same bedroom, Francis gave up the bed to allow Arthur to stay comfortable and adjust to being swamped with the Alpha's scent. All the promised things did come true, with measurements coming after for clothes and Francis allowing Arthur to use his laptop to buy what he wished. Most of it ended up being blankets, clothes, and pillows, as Arthur knew that it would help him settle in. The Frenchman made no complaints, only entering his credit card number when Arthur handed him the laptop. It took a day or two for everything to arrive, and Arthur had wasted no time in setting up and making himself at home. It was a natural instinct and there was no way to get past it. With everything he had owned being somewhat adjusted to his likes in the bedroom, Francis finally made his move on getting his room back. They both seemed to have adjust to each other's presence, despite the conversation being mostly one-sided with Francis.

The day had gone like usual. Francis rolled off the couch in the morning, turning the television on so he could watch the news from the kitchen as he cooked breakfast. Arthur had stumbled out of the bedroom not much after, still sleepy and wearing his pajamas as he sat down in front of the television and got the news from the little French he understood and the pictures and video clips. After a bit of the usual awkward silence, Francis finally called him over for breakfast.

The two sat down, Francis starting to eat first as he glanced at Arthur. He looked like he had put on a little weight since he arrived, which couldn't be a bad thing at all. He had been so scrawny and weak-looking. It was almost as though someone had wanted to keep him weak and helpless.

The silence ensued for a couple minutes before Francis finally cleared his throat and set his fork down. "Arthur, mon cher, we have a lot to do today. The appointments for all the doctors are today, and I want to start getting to know you. Even if you aren't always happy, I want you to be happy at least some of the time. And to make you happy, I need to know what you like, what you hate, what annoys you, and what you love. Especially in bed."

Arthur had stayed silent, the last comment causing all the blood to rush to his cheeks. It did sound nice, being spoiled rotten, but there had to be another side to it. Becoming a baby factory seemed to be the trade-off, but it couldn't have been too bad. The Alpha seemed too nice to artificially kick start his heat, but that could only be a front. And though he trusted the doctors not to do anything like that, they would most likely listen to whatever Francis had to say. His words always had more power over an Omega's. But still, he seemed nice and caring. Maybe he could try and trust the Alpha some. While weighing it out in his head, he decided to tune out the bombardment of questions being placed upon him. He was always a quiet guy, and now wasn't some sort of exception. There was hardly anything for him to really do, and the silence helped to keep him somewhat sane. Of course, he finally heard Francis shut up, as the other must have figured out he wasn't listening. But, the silence only lasted for so long.

Once breakfast was over, Arthur went to get ready in the bedroom while Francis was left to clean up. While washing the dishes, he did hum a little, just to keep himself out of any dark thoughts. Like the thought that Arthur hated him. Could that even be true? They'd only been together a few days, and that couldn't be enough time for someone to hate someone. Or could it? With every unhelpful thought, he let his humming grow louder, not having any consideration of annoying neighbors or even Arthur. Maybe it would do more good than harm. Something good had to come his way at some point. With the final dish being put away, he let out a gentle sigh, turning around and jumping. When the hell did Arthur get there? He didn't hear a thing, and that freaked him out. It was almost unnatural. He took a deep breath, calming himself down enough to talk reasonably to Arthur. "Arthur, cher, nice to see you in some nice clothes," he complimented, watching the Omega flush red. Well, Francis could use that to his advantage. Francis didn't waste any time, sweeping up all the items he would need and grabbing Arthur's elbow, trying to be a true gentleman to him. It must have been a while since he was last outside. Arthur was so pale, and almost sickly looking. Well, if that awful place he bought him from did this to him, there was no way he could send him back. The money spent on him meant nothing. Arthur just needed to get better, and that was what he promised to do.

Francis led Arthur outside, deciding not to comment on the tenseness. He assumed it was natural, and that it was just anxiety. He knew he would feel the same way. The drive was awkward and silent. It seemed a lot longer than it should have been. Francis kept himself quiet for once, knowing that Arthur wasn't going to talk, and Arthur just fiddled with whatever he could in the car, ranging from loose change to scribbling down things on a pad of paper kept in the glove box. But, finally, they got there. The general doctor didn't take long, only spending time on nagging Francis for taking such poor care of the Omega, and prescribing medications and a routine to help Arthur get back to being healthy and gain enough weight to be at a stable level. But, the second doctor was a bit more complicated. It was really Francis' fault, telling Arthur they were going to see a gynecologist. The Omega had frozen up in the car, and Francis was glad the door was locked. But trouble arouse when they got there.

"I refuse to go in," Arthur muttered angrily, crossing his arm over the seat belt and keeping his gaze straight ahead. It was easier to ignore the pleading Frenchman who was standing in the way of the door, since there was no where for him to go. 

"Please," Francis begged, for what must have been the millionth time. Yes, there was the option of carrying Arthur in, but that would only punish him for speaking for the first time. He didn't want to live with someone who never talked to him, and it was a miracle that he was finally talking.

"I refuse. I don't want to go in." The resistant words only made Francis more desperate, the anger being pushed down by other emotions. At least no one was staring, otherwise it would be awkward. But everyone just seemed to mind their own business, and hopefully thought it was only a couple's argument. Yes, that was all it was. A couple's argument. Francis forced that into his head, wanting to desperately convince himself it was just that. Arthur would definitely see the gynecologist a different day, if not today. "Fine, but we're coming back before your heat. I don't want to hurt you," the Frenchman cooed, stopping himself when he realized he was talking to someone who was close to his own age. Francis shook his head and sighed, shutting the door and getting in behind the wheel before starting the car.

That night was a quiet one, as usual. Arthur ordered more things to keep him entertained, and Francis tried not to let the denial get to him. But all he could do was worry. Maybe this all was a mistake. There was the choice to just free Arthur, but he had no clue where the other would go or what would happen. He wanted to keep the Omega safe, give him love, and not be the only single one of his friends. It was worth fighting for him, even if they were both going to be stubborn on what they wanted. 

The only exciting thing that happened that night was a call from one of Francis' friends, inviting him for a night out on the town. Of course, he had to refuse, just to watch Arthur. Maybe once he was more adjusted, they could go on a date, maybe he could meet his friends, maybe they would fall in love with each other. There were a lot of maybes, and a little spending could get them all to happen. A weight on his shoulder got him out of his thinking, causing him to glance at the clock. It was already eleven, and he didn't even notice. Francis looked down, smiling slightly at Arthur. The Omega stayed up with him, and even fell asleep on him. It was sweet. Carefully, he moved Arthur into the bedroom, tucking him into bed and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, whispering his good nights before walking out of the room and quietly shutting the door to let him rest in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever for me to remember to update, but it came! I'm not totally useless, and I will do better tom update it more often. Thanks for being here the whole time! (*⌒∇⌒*)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates! I'm going to try and update every month now that I have a better laptop. That, and I've been shamelessly writing this during my classes and when I'm supposed to be studying.

It had taken a couple weeks for it to even seem like Arthur settled in. He got more comfortable around Francis, and they were starting to have small conversations, even if it was just small talk. It was better than the awkward silence that seemed to be settling in over them. Any kind of conversation was better than the silence that Francis had to endure. He just felt as though it was worse than what Arthur had to endure, but he always left the television on for some background noise, even if it didn't help with the tense atmosphere. But, they seemed to be bonding together. 

Everything was going well, until his friends decided to come over out of nowhere. It had been a peaceful morning, Francis making breakfast for the two of them and trying to find out more about Arthur. That wasn't going well, so they switched over to talk about the newspaper and the new book Arthur had started on in the morning. Francis volunteered to do the dishes to let Arthur relax, knowing sooner or later they were going to have to switch their roles. He didn't mind it, but he felt that Arthur would do better with some kind of housework. Omegas liked that, right? That was their job, so it made sense that they should like it. Everything was peaceful, until there was a knock at the door. From the kitchen, Francis couldn't hear it, but Arthur could. Arthur, still dressed in what he fell asleep in last night, wrapped the blanket tighter around him as he headed to the door, deciding not to look out the peephole and undoing the lock and sliding the chain out of its place. With a deep breath, the Omega decided to open the door, wondering what was behind there.

Really, Arthur wasn't sure what he was expecting. Someone there to take him back to the facility, a sign that Francis was done with him and didn't want to put in the effort to get to know him. But it was quite the opposite. It was two strangers, casually dressed, nothing like where he had come from. It was nothing he had seen before besides those few times he had gone outside with Francis, but even then he had clinged to the Alpha to try and adjust to being outside again. But, these strangers didn't seem welcome. Arthur wasn't sure what to do though, especially when they started speaking up.

"Ohhhh, you must be Francis' mate! Nowhere as cute as my Lovi, though, but I could see what he sees in you. You're really cute, just like a puppy!" The brown haired one exclaimed, smelling as though he was mated. It was strong, almost pungent, and it was disgusting. He didn't understand how someone could smell so bad, especially when mated, but maybe it was meant to keep him away. And it was working. Arthur had to take a step back to try and diffuse the strength of the scent, watching as the other man stepped forward. God, they both reeked of Alpha scents.

"I can't believe Franny got someone! I'm so proud of him! Though, he could probably do better, but still! He managed getting someone!" The silver haired one boasted, taking the opportunity to step inside. Arthur hardly had enough time to move out of the way to let them through, shutting the door behind them and standing there awkwardly, wondering who the hell these people were and what was going on.

Francis did hear the excitement from the kitchen, along with the scents of his friends. The dishes could wait a second, since he knew that this took priority with Arthur in the house. The scent he was getting off of the Omega was not good, and he wanted to make sure he was alright. He rushed out, the dish towel still in his hands as he saw his friends practically looming over Arthur, a soft growl in his throat. His friends looked up, almost shocked to see him like that. But, thankfully, they did take a step back and Francis hurried to Arthur's side, wrapping a possessive arm around him and trying to help calm him down. It was all he could do at this moment, and he knew his friends would get the clue.

"Hola, mi amigo!" Antonio proudly exclaimed, pretending nothing had happened and that it was alright for them to come over at a moment's notice. "Who is your lovely little Omega? You know, Lovi could use some more friends. And he seems so well behaved," he complimented, reaching out only for Francis to swat his hand.

"Don't touch him," Francis threatened, making sure it got through his friends' heads. Arthur was his, and only his. The Omega seemed almost comforted him by what was going on, and he was glad he knew what made him feel better. It was a start in the right direction, even if it was a small one.

The two seemed smart enough to catch on to what was happening, the both of them taking a step back as to not offend Francis anymore. Usually, he was pretty chill, but it seemed now that he was getting worse with the staying as calm and loving as he usually was. It was a noticeable difference from the Francis they had hung out with only a few weeks ago. He must have truly found his love, even though they were totally out of the loop.

"Well, well, well. Look like Franny has a little boyfriend~" Gilbert sang, earning another harsh glare from Francis, that, in his opinion, was totally uncalled for. It wasn't like he was eyeing up the Omega or something.

"Shut up, Gilbert," Francis stressed, wanting to assert his dominance over his friends. Maybe that would make Arthur feel more comfortable, maybe even impress him some. Whatever it took to make him like him more, he was up for. 

"No need to be so rude, Francis," Antonio insisted, eyeing Francis before his attention turned to the Omega. Well, he was a little scrawny for his tastes. But he had good hips, even if it was hard to tell with the blanket around him.

"Tony, I am not being rude. You two are the two who showed up here without letting me know. A phone call would have been better than this," Francis insisted, shaking his head at his ridiculous friends. God, it was hard dealing with them at times.

"Look, we aren't going to cause any harm. Just let us talk to the poor little thing," Gilbert teased, a smirk growing at his lips. "We don't even know his name. You somehow are so wild with us, but end up getting such a submissive Omega. Look at him, practically cowering next to you. He's so helpless. I can't believe you found one without a spine to even talk."

That caused something in Arthur to flip. Something Francis couldn't imagine the Omega having after all the days in silence, all the days of him being like the star Omega in ways, all the time he had spent cuddled up next to him today. But Arthur knew what it was like to deal with assholes. His brothers were always assholes, since they were the Alphas. It was just ridiculous. "My name is Arthur, for your information," he snapped, tugging the blanket tighter and giving a small distance between himself and Francis. How dare some cocky Alpha say those things about him. Oh, this was definitely not going to end up well. "And another thing to get through your thick head is that I do have a spine. If you want to say anything else bad about me, at least say it to me and not to Francis like the jerkwad you are," he spat, huffing when he was done talking.

It seemed to shock all of them enough. Francis and Antonio were staring in shock while the smirk finally fell off of Gilbert's face, his expression turning into one of shock. It seemed to take everything out of them, seeing an Omega talk over all of them like that. It seemed to bring them all to reality, though, the silence almost comforting to Arthur. That, and he had stood his own ground. It had been so long since something like that had happened, and he was glad that he could do such a thing without getting in trouble. The stunned silence just seemed to grant him satisfaction. But it was something Francis knew he had to control early on, but he could deal with the problem later.

The atmosphere did get less tense after, with Francis moving to seat his friends in the living room and escort Arthur to the bathroom, making it clear he had to clean up for their guests. Thankfully, he got the clue, and Francis moved on to get some refreshments for his friends. They had light conversation over the football game in the background, blocking out the noises from the shower.

The Omega eventually came out, freshly showered and all cleaned up in a new outfit, which seemed to suit him much better than the crusty old thing he had been wearing. Francis patted the seat next to him, which Arthur seemed to reluctantly sit next to him. It was the farthest distance from his friends, which was bound to be a good thing, but he wondered if the outburst had changed his mood. A small conversation carried on between Francis and his friends, the elephant in the room being ignored. Where did he find an Omega so quickly, and how come they had never heard of anything about him before today? They were both scared to ask, as there were dark places in the world, but the curiosity was easily detected in the atmosphere. It was a hard topic to avoid, but they somehow managed to do it.

Francis' friends stayed for a couple hours, having lunch with them and keeping up their act of being oblivious to Arthur and all their questions for Francis. When they left, Arthur seemed to let go some of the tension, and Francis could say the same about himself. It was hard being with his friends now that he had an Omega to worry about, and they seemed to have so many unanswered questions that he certainly didn't want to talk about anytime soon. But, they had problems to address.

Francis reached out for the television remote, turning off the football game that was finally ending. The tension in the air seemed to reappear, and Arthur knew something was going to happen. All he hoped was that it was a good thing.

"You know, cher, you shouldn't talk to any Alphas like that, not even my friends," Francis warned softly, grabbing his hand before he could take off. "I know Gilbert is an asshole, but he is always like that. He'll warm up to you. But stunts like that don't help at all."

Arthur tensed, wondering what he would do. The tone didn't sound good to his ears, and he knew something must be going on. But he liked Francis too much to ever want to leave, especially since most Alphas weren't as nice as he was. Nothing bad was going to happen, right? There was no reason to, especially with the kindness of the other.

That thought left his mind as he felt Francis pull him over his lap, almost shocked by the strength of him. He didn't seem strong enough to do something like that, yet here he was, pulling him over and taking his pants down. Thankfully, he left his underwear on, as Arthur didn't know how embarrassed he would be without that. But he was in that submissive position, and it would be a bit of a lie if he said he didn't enjoy it. It was the closest he had come to Francis almost the entire time, and he could feel the heat radiating off the Alpha, and his smell seemed stronger, almost more possessive even though the threat of any Alphas was gone. 

The first hit caught him by surprise, and a small noise escaped Arthur's mouth as he felt the string on his ass. Oh. That was what was going on. He had a clue, but he had always thought for the worse. This was far from the worse, and after a few spanks, it was almost enjoyable. It was a little embarrassing, having to bite his lip as he let Francis punish him for speaking out at his friend. God, he could feel himself getting hard, and it was easy to tell that the Alpha also felt it. His scent had changed, and the spanks had gotten a little harder. If this was what everyday was like, he only wondered what his heat would be like.

Eventually, Francis stopped, and Arthur almost let out a little whine. Francis had decided it was definitely enough, and even though Arthur enjoyed it, there were problems to take care of. He sat the Omega up on his lap, wrapping his hands around his waist and pressing his lips against his neck, deciding that it was time to give him some kind of pleasure after what he caused. After all, he couldn't leave Arthur hanging like that. His kisses turned more and more violent on his neck, leaving dark marks in places of the soft kisses. It seemed as though Arthur enjoyed it, opening his neck up and rolling his hips into Francis. It was hard for Francis to resist pinning him down, making him truly submit. But he promised he would treat the Omega like he should, make sure he got pleasure. He could put his off for later. He continued kissing his way down his neck, stopping at his collar bone to leave a true hickey. The mark was dark against his pale skin, a reminder that he was Francis'. Maybe someone else would see it and know without a doubt that he was taken. 

Francis moved a hand down, brushing over Arthur's erection, listening to the Omega's soft whimpers. He was practically begging him to do it, begging him to fuck him senseless. But Francis had more sense than that, knowing that this was probably the limit for Arthur. His hand kept brushing over his erection and he decided to continue the kisses, making them all gentle for now. Finally, he decided to pull down Arthur's underwear, letting his erection free and watching the blush fill the Omega's face. That was just adorable, how innocent he looked, or at least tried to be. Francis didn't waste any time, sliding his thumb over the pre-cum gathering on Arthur's cock, watching the Omega squirm and listening to his sweet moans. While he had hoped for more, it was enough for him for now, and he enjoyed being able to treat him like this.

 The Alpha slowly pumped his cock, the kisses never ending, and he occasionally blew gently into the Omega's ear, letting him shiver from that. Oh, it was just too good for Arthur. His hips moved with Francis' hand, wanting to get the most pleasure out of what he was getting. With all the stimulation, it didn't take long for him to cum, and Francis slowed to a stop, not wanting to overstimulate Arthur. He was already panting and shaking from the pleasure, which he was sure was a good sign. When he slowed, he turned Arthur's head to place a soft kiss on his lips, only smiling afterwards. "You are too sweet, dear," he whispered, listening to the laugh from the Omega and joining in. It seemed like the truth at some times, but the little outburst was still fresh in their minds.

"And you are not too mean yourself," Arthur commented back, relaxing into the Frenchman's chest and feeling the chuckle rise from his chest, the vibrations oddly comforting. It was enjoyable. What wasn't enjoyable was being shifted around, even if it was gently. He had been enjoying the warmth from Francis, but the thought was soon gone as he felt him pick him up, holding him close once more. 

Francis carried him through the bedroom, only stopping to set him down on the bathroom counter. "You are very adorable, cher, and your scent is nice, but you need to clean up after all of that. It'll also help with the redness," he insisted, kneeling down to draw a bath. He reached between Arthur's dangling legs to open a cupboard, reaching through to grab a bottle of bubble bath his mother had gotten. It was only because she admitted she thought he would have Omegas over all the time, and that he needed such a thing in order to impress them. Well, it had gone largely unused, except for a couple baths he had taken using it. But, he had Arthur there. Hopefully he liked these kinds of things. Francis poured a liberal amount into the running water, smelling the lavender as the bubbles filled the bathtub, only shutting off the water when it looked like he was going to have a floor full of bubbles. He carefully lifted Arthur once more, taking his shirt off before setting him in the bathtub, rummaging around for everything he needed. He made sure to treat him, being careful to wash his body and scrub his hair, his usual sweet scent only becoming more sweet with the added soaps. God, he almost wondered why it took this long for him to finally make a move. It was a miracle he had finally made his move. He wasn't sure he would have been able to wait much longer without doing something intimate. 

The moment only lasted for a little bit, something that Francis wished he could have dragged on for a while. But, it was better than not having it at all, and he wouldn't have traded it for anything else. When he was finally done cleaning Arthur, he helped him out of the bathtub, leaving him alone to change into something more comfortable. While he waited, he sat on the couch, browsing Netflix. It seemed as though they had done a lot for the day already, and he was ready to quiet things down. But it seemed as though Arthur had a different view on that, coming out of the bedroom with shoes on and a jacket in hand. Well, that was interesting. "What's wrong?" Francis asked, almost wondering if he was cold. 

"I want to go outside," Arthur explained. It seemed as though he was ready to be demanding, ready to find his place inside the house. Maybe sticking it to Gilbert had been a good thing for the Omega. 

"Well, I wasn't planning anything, but I guess we could," Francis mumbled, glancing at the clock for the time. It was mid afternoon, and they had plenty of time to spend the day. Maybe he was giving up on the day too early.

Francis stood, going to put on his shoes and grab his own jacket, making sure it was thick enough in case Arthur got cold. It seemed as though most Omegas were usually cold, and he could stand the cold weather for a little bit. It wasn't like they were going to be outside forever. As they left, Francis made sure to grab Arthur's hand, not wanting anyone to try and go after him. Walking around was different from driving in his car. There were going to be other Alphas around, and probably others who would want to get a hand on Arthur. That was something he vowed wouldn't happen. 

The air outside was chilly, the usual sign of the transition from autumn to winter. It wasn't unbearable though, almost unseasonably warm for this time of year. But, it seemed as though neither of them minded. Everything was peaceful, other people out as well. Young mates, mothers with their children, teenagers who had nothing else to do. It was almost as if everyone had gathered outside today. The walk was to a small park near the apartment complex, something he hadn't gone to in a while. It was lovely though, and full of life. It was perfect for their small date, if it could even be called that. With their walk around the park, it seemed as though with every step Arthur was getting closer and closer, trying to huddle into his warmth.

Francis got the clue; pausing to take off his jacket and drape it over Arthur, watching him pull it close around him and move close to his side once more. It was like the chill wasn't even bothering him with seeing Arthur like that. "Better?"

"Better," Arthur agreed, his eyes darting everywhere. It had been a while since he had seen life out like this, everyone joyful for what they had and how they were spending their day. It was nothing like where he was before. The walk seemed to last long, the sun starting to set before either of them realized it. It seemed as though they had stayed out much longer than either of them had intended to, but that didn't stop them from enjoying their time.

On the way back, Francis took Arthur into one of the small cafes that were nearby the apartment building, ones that he had frequented regularly during the cold weather before he had saved enough to purchase his car, always stopping by in the morning for a cup of coffee to go to try and enjoy himself on the crowded bus. It was a lovely, small cafe, never too crowded, even in the mornings. They always had nice sandwiches, something that he loved about this place. It was a good enough dinner for him, and he was sure the Omega would like it as well. Francis let Arthur go and pick a table, one in the back corner where it was darker and not as crowded, as he went up to order, making sure he got something they both could enjoy. When the food and the drinks were done, he came back, setting it down in front of Arthur and sliding into the seat across from him, smiling. "I figured you would like tea. It is the British tradition, non? I didn't have them put anything in it, but I could get sugar or milk for you if you'd like."

Arthur only shook his head, picking up the mug and giving the drink a gentle blow before taking a sip, feeling it start to warm his body. It was a lot nicer compared to the cold that they had been out in, it was almost somewhat peaceful with the quiet talking and clinking of mugs and other silverware. "It's fine the way it is, Francis. Thanks," he insisted quietly, continuing to sip at the tea while staring at the sandwich. It didn't look bad, but it didn't seem that appealing either. After seeing Francis about halfway done with his(he must have zoned out at some point during this), he set his tea down, reluctantly taking a bite. Well, it wasn't horrible, but nowhere near his favorite. It was better than what his brothers had tried to make while he was in heat, but that wasn't much to compare it to. It seemed fine to eat, and he ate slowly, glancing up at Francis every now and then. The smell of coffee was strong, which was weird considering what time it was, but he didn't question it, only going with it. It wasn't unusual if it was a social event, or even dessert, but Francis just seemed to be staring off into the distance with something on his mind.

He decided to interrupt with a cough, watching Francis jump and his eyes brighten once again. It was weird, but everything seemed fine now. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked, looking for any sign that something was off. His scent was fine, he seemed fine. Maybe it was just a bad moment he caught him in. 

"Oui, I'm fine," Francis insisted, finishing the rest of the coffee and moving to clear the dishes off of the table, allowing Arthur to finish his tea. It had been a weird moment, but he was alright with just letting it pass. When he came back, he took the empty tea mug, putting it by the rest of the dishes and helping Arthur out of his seat, the both of them heading on the short, chilling walk back home. 

When they got home, Arthur was happy to shed the layers for the couch, pulling the blanket over him and snuggling into it, looking for the remote to try and turn something interesting on. Francis quickly joined him there, finding his way under the blanket and wrapping an arm around Arthur, pulling him close. It seemed polite enough to cuddle with him, and he wasn't getting shoved away, which was a good sign. It seemed as though there wasn't much to watch, the Omega settling on some old movie that was on, still in the very beginning.

It seems as though they had both ended up falling asleep during one of the movies that was on the television, as neither of them remembered much before the phone ringing woke them both up. Francis heard Arthur groan, only pressing a quick kiss to his forehead and running to answer the phone, wanting to let the Omega rest. "Hello?" he answered, looking at the clock. There was no need for anyone to call this early in the morning.

"Hello Francis," a stern voice on the other side replied, causing Francis to freeze up. It was his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also kind of saw Gilbert as a bit of an asshole Alpha who was just cocky and wanted to show off to everyone, with Antonio just being the clueless one. But oh my gosh, look at how much I wrote! It'll probably never happen again though. But I will try and update again before/close to Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

Only parts of the conversation were heard. It was a mix between French and English, something heavy. The only way Arthur even noticed was that the warmth from Francis had disappeared, and he was in the kitchen, talking in a scared, hushed voice. Clearly, he must have missed something, and it seemed like Francis was in a bit of distress. His scent gave it off clearly, but there was something different in his voice, something that made him tense up. This couldn't have been an ordinary conversation, as he had been lax with his friends. It was as if Francis had been totally reinvented, someone that he hadn't been before. 

"Look, mama," Francis hushed into the phone, unaware that the Omega was up and listening to the parts that he could here. But, it seemed pointless with his mother to even try and discuss such a thing with her. How she found out was unbeknownst to him. Maybe Gil or Toni had ended up calling their parents and the word just spread from there. God, this was no fun.

"Francis," the voice crackled over the speaker, the tone warning him not to make any stupid decisions. "This is not how we want to preserve our family. What happened to all those nice girls your father introduced to you? And what about that one Omega? I'm sure it is a lot better to know who you are going to mate instead of some random Omega  _bought_  from the internet." 

There was no arguing with that tone. Even as an adult living on his own, it seemed that his mother was still in charge. Well, at least she lived by the traditional ways her family had passed down to her. "Mama," he tried, only to get interrupted by her. This whole thing just seemed pointless, but he knew better than to end the call by hanging up.

"This is ridiculous, Francis! You are almost 30! Do you think this is the image your father and I want for you, for us? Just imagine if someone else finds out! Do you want this to ruin your father's company? You bought a  _whore_  into this family, and it's not even someone you knew! The company rests on the image of love, not this savior bullshit you are pulling," she ranted, wanting her thoughts to come across clearly.

And, they did. It shook Francis that she would even talk like that, but there was no refuting it. It was bound to kill his father's company if someone found out, the same company he dreaded inheriting. Yes, there was love out there, but he hadn't found it, and he was sure Arthur had to be different than those scammers that ended up in the system. He seemed genuine, and there was nothing else to do. "Yes, mama," he replied softly, hoping it would console her in the slightest.

There wasn't an end to her lecturing, though, as he hoped it would be. It only seemed to go on and on, almost as if she had nothing else to do at this hour. For once, he wished she was with her friends grabbing breakfast or doing something, just so he wouldn't have to hear it.

"I expect you back home for Christmas, understood?" She asked, though it was hardly a question. 

Yes, he went just about every year, but it was different now. He would have to introduce Arthur to everything, though there wasn't much he was sure he wanted to do. After all, it would be easier to just have him sit there and have him watch. His mother calling his name brought his attention back, and he nodded, unsure of what else to do. "Oui, mama. I love you," he finished, waiting for the reply before hanging up. Well, that was settled. It could have gone worse, but at least things were alright for now.

Francis sighed, setting his phone back down and heading out of the kitchen, surprised to see Arthur awake and pressed close to the back, almost as if he was listening. He watched as the Omega got flustered, pulling the blanket closer to him and turning his head away. "It's okay," Francis reassured, knowing nothing would happen. He had left, and it was bound to be discussed at some time. 

"Everything all right in there?" Arthur decided to ask, hoping it was the safest choice. It seemed as though he was distressed, something going on. Something had to be wrong, even if Francis didn't want to admit it.

"My mother just decided to have a friendly call, that's all. I hope you enjoy travelling, because we are going to France. Probably the vacation home to celebrate, but I'm sure you'll find it just as charming as the Paris penthouse. We'll take some time to sightsee before we go, since I'm sure it's better than being stuffed up with my parents for days. I can't even stand them for that long," Francis chuckled, trying to find the best in the situation. It was nice being away from home, but it was time to return, especially with so much that had changed. 

Arthur only nodded, comprehending everything. Well, it would be nice to travel. He had never left his neighborhood as a child, except for the occasional visit to his grandmother, but those never lasted long. It seemed as though she was scared they were going to ruin her lifelong possessions because they didn't live in the best place. It was never really safe, but he had his brothers to protect him, and they did a hell of a job. Nothing ever happened to him, as he was never alone, even during the daytime. Maybe some travelling would do him some good, especially since most days were spent inside the apartment. Sure, there were no stresses to escape from, but it still seemed like a good idea. Maybe meeting his parents would be a good thing, at least he hoped.

The phone started to ring again and Francis groaned, going back to grab it and listening to the voice, sighing at the voice of his boss. Yes, he had taken plenty of time off, and he knew Arthur would be fine alone, but it was certainly time to return to work. Arthur would be fine staying home alone, right? He emerged from the kitchen, smiling and pressing a soft kiss against Arthur's hair. "I've got to go in to work. I know we've been spending a lot of time together, but I still need to show up every now and then. I trust you'll be fine here alone. I'll make sure to make an extra key on the way home in case you need to step out for a moment. We'll talk more about that at dinner," he promised, leaving the Omega as he went to go get ready. It didn't take long, as he knew an extra hour or two would do good since he had extra expenses to cover for. As he came out from the bedroom, he found the Omega nibbling on a granola bar, pausing for a minute. "Make sure you eat more than that, alright?" He asked, waiting for the nod before leaving, hoping everything would go smoothly.

There wasn't much to do, but Arthur made the most of his day alone. Really, it just consisted of him exploring, as he had never gotten the chance to go through everything thoroughly. Francis had always seemed to keep an eye on him, and it would be rude to do such a thing with him watching. But now that he was gone, the whole apartment was his. He had put the kettle on the stove in order to boil some water, taking his time in the kitchen first. There was nothing eventful. Just food, more than he ever had growing up. His parents never stockpiled, as they could never afford to do such a thing, and everything seemed to disappear the second his parents brought it into the home, his brothers wanting to help themselves right away. Well, at least he didn't need to worry about that. He rummaged through the food, taking out a candy bar and deciding to snack on it, pouring the water when it finally began to boil. The tea was left to steep as he continued his explorations. There was nothing interesting in the living room. It had been one of the rooms he explored earlier, as he had been looking for items before, whether it was the television remote or a book to try and settle into. So, his adventure continued into the bedroom. There were drawers he had opened before to put his items away in, but there was still plenty that he hadn't looked in. But, there wasn't much. It was almost a little boring. He had hoped to find some kind of dirt on Francis or maybe some hidden hobby, something that would bring them closer. It seemed as though there was nothing, but at least he had tried. Maybe he hadn't looked well enough, but it seemed as though there was nothing. So, he gave up.

The rest of the day was spent channel surfing, sipping from the hot cups of tea he made to try and distract himself and keep any chills out. The time passed slowly, with just about nothing happening. The mail came, children left and came home from school, it seemed like the usual apartment business. Nothing out of the ordinary. With nothing to do, and Francis hopefully coming home soon, he got up, going into the kitchen and once more looking through the cabinets. It would be nice of him to make dinner, right? It seemed like what his mother usually did for his father whenever she wasn't doing some odd job or watching children for extra money. Though, she was a much better cook than he was. It took a bit of planning, but he figured spaghetti would be fine for dinner. It was simple, and even he could manage that. The water went on to boil as he looked for noodles and the sauce.

Everything was going fine for him, and it all seemed to be on time. He had managed to find some bread as well in the bread box, deciding to cut up a few slices to have with dinner. When he went to go strain the water, disaster struck. Francis came home, and the sound of the door shutting scared him. Thankfully, most of the water was out of the pot, but the rest hit the hand holding the strainer, causing Arthur to drop everything.

Francis heard the clatter, rushing into the kitchen and seeing the mess. It didn't cause him to bat an eye, as he was more concerned with Arthur, who was holding his hand and looked like he was in pain. He stepped around the pot and the spaghetti on the floor, taking the hand and looking at it. Well, it didn't match his skin color, but there weren't any blisters yet. The Alpha held onto it lightly, turning on the cool water and placing the hand underneath, making sure that it hit all the areas. "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes still on the reddened skin. It was something he didn't want happening. His Omega was hurt, and he was the cause of it.

Arthur nodded, a few tears threatening to fall onto his skin. The water felt cooling, almost refreshing. It was also nice to have Francis there, as he certainly wouldn't have reacted as coolly as he did. He watched Francis' worry fade away the longer his hand stayed under the water, and the pain already felt better. At least there was someone here to take care of him. As Francis let go of his hand and walked out, he kept it under the water, looking closer at it. The skin was red, far from his normal pale color. God, it seemed awful that such a thing happened. When Francis returned, he felt his hand being grasped gently once more, a little disappointed that the water was gone. But, he said nothing, watching the Alpha care for it. The burn was carefully wrapped in gauze, covered so that it would keep from any type of infection. 

"Well, that already looks more like your skin color, ange," Francis joked, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Arthur's hair, helping him carefully over the mess on the kitchen floor. Well, it was endearing that he had tried, even if he ended up hurting himself. Maybe slamming the door shut wasn't such a good idea around the fragile Omega. At least he wasn't hurt too badly. "Go and relax. I'll order a pizza and clean up, okay? You already did enough." He watched Arthur out, giving a soft sigh. It was his fault for scaring the poor thing, he knew, but it also worried him a bit. It wasn't right for Omegas to get scared this easily, or was it? His mother was always a headful woman, and the servants had taken care of most of the chores around the house, leaving her to do what she wanted. But maybe it was something he needed to be concerned about. Well, there was at least Google to try and answer his question first.

 It seemed as though there was nothing to answer his questions. All that Google had to offer was what to do with Omegas who had been abused in any way, and he was pretty sure that Arthur had a somewhat okay life before this. Or, at least he decided to hope that he did. It seemed awful that anyone would even do that to an Omega, whether or not there was a reason. 

Maybe this was how all Omegas were when adjusting. During his childhood, though, he hadn't seen much of that behavior around anyone, even the new students. But it seemed as though Arthur didn't come from the best background, so maybe that had something to do with it. It was something he was determined to find out one day, even if it wouldn't help much until then. It seemed all he could do was be patient and help him as much as he possibly could.

Dinner came and went, and so did the days leading up to Francis' visit back home and Arthur being able to meet his parents. As the days got closer to their flight, it only seemed more tense. Francis had a hard time staying calm, even with the smallest of situations. It seemed as though he came home from work angry everyday, and there wasn't much he could do. Arthur also seemed on his wit's end. It seemed as soon as they left the apartment and were on their way, things were already much calmer. The whole travel seemed peaceful, despite the hustle and bustle at the airport as everyone hurried to get onto their various flights. The flight there hadn't been too long, with the sky surprisingly clear for December. It made everything easier, and for once, it seemed they were both relaxed. Maybe it was just being in public, or maybe the nerves, but it seemed to be a good time for them both. The flight soon landed at Charles de Gaulle, and they both departed, Francis holding tightly onto Arthur's hand so he wouldn't get lost or separated in the crowd, grabbing the luggage and leading him out to grab a taxi. His parents still owned the penthouses he had spent various phases of his childhood in, moving between the two during the seasons. It was always best to get away from the Eiffel Tower during summer, to avoid all the traffic from tourists, and Saint Germain-des-Prés was just as nice during the summer, and much less crowded. It was they had always done, and he knew it would be the perfect time to introduce Arthur to Paris with the penthouse in the 7th district. 

The taxi there seemed to take forever, as though everyone had flown into Paris for the holidays. The traffic was worse than usual, and when they were within a block of the penthouse, with the traffic once more at a halt, Francis decided it was time to get out, handing the driver some cash and letting Arthur out, making sure he was bundled up and prepared for the weather. It seemed as though the winter was much colder this year, with much more ice and snow than what he had ever remembered. The luggage was grabbed and he kept Arthur close, not wanting the Omega to freeze. As soon as they got to the penthouse he would find the heated blanket and let him relax. It had been a lot of travel for the both of them, and they were both ready to rest. As a few familiar faces passed on the street, he smiled and greeted them politely, seeing all of their shocked faces at looking over at Arthur. It seemed they didn't expect him to settle down and only continue to be the playboy he had been during high school. Maybe there were more friends he could catch up with who would be shocked by the transformation. Or, maybe it would just naturally come out. It seemed one of his friends already spread the word to someone, and his parents heard it somewhere.

The Alpha lead the Omega up the stairs, the heat on blast to help combat the cold that seemed to drift in from outside. The stairs seemed to go on forever, but they eventually stopped at the top floor, and Francis hurried to unlock the penthouse. He ushered Arthur inside, only shutting the door once the luggage was in. It seemed completely different from how he remembered it. It looked as though the interior had been completely redone, with most of the old furniture gone and with updated furniture. At least the rooms were bound to be the same. His parents had never kept up with updating the guest rooms too much, as they rarely had guests over who couldn't head home after they were entertained or afford a hotel nearby. They were reserved for when he came to visit, all his own. 

The penthouse was quite luxurious, much more than what Francis did with his own apartment. He wanted to separate himself from his parents and their company, to be his own person, which was quite easy. It had been difficult to adjust to in the beginning, but he found his way, and he was sure he was more humble because of it. But that didn't matter much. He allowed Arthur to peek around, dropping their luggage off in a guest bedroom for now. They were going to leave to the country house once they were rested up in the morning, as it would give them both the proper time to adjust and try to talk before they went and met Francis' parents. 

They spent an hour or so just relaxing before Francis decided it was time to show Arthur around where he had grown up. Yes, the view was nice, and the sun was already starting to set, but things came to life at night. It was undisputed fact, one that everyone here knew. Besides, it seemed romantic to walk around the city at night. It was quiet out, mostly because of the weather, but he didn't mind. The cafes were busy with travellers and residents alike getting out of the cold for a light meal or a warm drink. There was plenty of time to do that. The wind seemed to pass right through their jackets, causing Francis to pull Arthur closer, not wanting him to catch a cold while they were here. It was a short walk, but he finally opened a door to a cafe, letting the other in before following behind, ignoring the groans that came from the cold coming inside. 

It was peaceful inside, a small crowd already there, eating and drinking to help with the cold. Francis moved close to Arthur, already knowing how some Alphas were asses in Paris, wanting to make it clear that they were together and that he wasn't going to let anyone mess with him. It was a quick meal, but it was warming to the both of them. The peace seemed to settle over the cafe as the time passed, people rushing to their homes to be with their families for the evening. The street lights illuminated the few cars and pedestrians still out, a new flurry of snowflakes starting to fall once again to turn Paris white. It seemed Christmas was going to be white, a sight Francis hadn't seen in years of living here. Christmas time almost always seemed to be a mix of tourists and the old French traditions they followed, abandoning them more and more as he started to become independent and provide for himself. It seemed that they were finally turning around though, at least he hoped. There were people out on the streets, still with a couple days before Christmas, holding bags from various bakeries and butchers, preparing for the time to make their feasts. It was peaceful, and he knew that there wouldn't be much left to take without any kind of warning ahead of time, so he hoped his parents had gathered everything. The outside was just beautiful, something he hadn't seen in a while. But, of course, not as beautiful as Arthur was, carefully holding the mug so it wouldn't burn his fingers, his reddened nose, the way the coat seemed to drown on him. Though, hearing a noise caused him to come back to reality, looking at Arthur, blushing a bit.

"You're pretty obvious when you stare," the Brit commented off-handedly, giving Francis a look before glancing away, wanting to distract himself with something else. It was hard to tell what people were thinking, but if he had to guess from stereotypes, it wasn't something he had wanted to hear.

Francis only let out a soft chuckle, wondering if he really was that obvious. Maybe he was, but he had just been admiring the Omega. That was all to it, and nothing else. It was hard to keep his eyes off him, and he wouldn't want to waste his time pretending to be into other people. Besides, Arthur was going to be the one for him, even if it took years. Even if they never became better than friends, he would still want him around until both of their ends came. He wanted it to work, and he was going to make sure it did.

Another round of snowflakes seemed to be falling quickly, the streetlights illuminating the white specks as they floated down between people and cars, those picking up last minute items for Christmas when everything was bound to be closed. There was no better time though, as Paris seemed to be embracing the cheer and moment of the season. The shops with strings of lights in their windows were finally turning on, mangers already being put away by employees as everyone prepared to head home for the time with their family. Which reminded him it was time for them to go, a decent time before closing, just so they wouldn't be in the way of anyone, helping Arthur put his coat back on and get warm before they went outside. Before they left, Francis made sure to leave a tip, wanting to make sure their holidays were just as good as the one they were going to celebrate. It was only twenty euros, but he figured they deserved it for having to work so close to Christmas when they should have been with their families. After a quick goodbye and an exchanging of joyeux Noël's, he finally set back out onto the snowy streets with Arthur, knowing they hadn't travelled far.

It was a nice walk back to the penthouse despite the snow picking up, Francis being careful to help keep Arthur warm and from slipping. The other seemed pretty clumsy, and he wasn't in the mood to chance anything and end up in the hospital the day before Christmas Eve. That would have been the worst, with little taxis in sight and few other modes of transportation out right before the rush. Everyone who worked in transportation were bound to be at home resting up for whichever day they had to work, and he felt sorry for them. At least he was sure that his parents left behind a car, and at the worst, he would have to get last minute train tickets to take them out. 

The heat from inside did warm them both as they walked in, Arthur keeping his coat on a little longer as he worked the gloves off to help warm his fingers. Both of their winter gear was hung up in the closet to be out of sight, Arthur already heading to the room they would be sleeping in. Though Francis knew the place like the back of his hand, he trailed behind, surprised to see the Brit heading straight to the bedroom. "What are you doing, cher?" he asked, watching from the doorframe.

Arthur had gotten a little used to the pet names, as it seemed Francis liked to call him that more than his actual name. It was a little sweet though, and it reminded him of his mother. She used to always come up with nicknames for him and his brothers, but those days were too far gone to ever get back again. "I'm taking a bath. I suppose you want me to be clean when I see your parents, right? Besides, it was a little too chilly for me outside."

"Of course, of course," Francis responded with a soft wave of his hand, reaching under the sink to pull out some bubble bath to add to the hot water. "You wouldn't mind if I joined, would you? If not, I'd be happy to take a bath by myself all alone in another room without a lovely Omega to admire and talk to."

God, what a drama queen. He was acting as though it would be the end of the world, the end of everything happy. "Fine," he gave in grumpily, but he wouldn't miss having the Alpha in there with him. Francis was always so warm, as if he was a personal heater made just for him. Besides, it seemed like the other was going to pull a Romeo and Juliet on him if he didn't allow the offer.

Francis seemed to perk up, letting the other finish up filling the bathtub and get in as he went around and gathered a few more things. Candles? Check. Chocolate? Check. Extra fluffy towels? Check. Was he all ready for the bath? The only thing was to get naked, and he felt like he was close enough to Arthur to undress in front of him. But was the Omega alright with that? From what he could tell, it was a maybe. But he was a risk-taker, mostly because he was a Bonnefoy, and that was the risk he was going to take. And if Arthur freaked out then he wouldn't do it again for a while. Instead, he knocked on the bathroom door, waiting to hear the voice before coming in. The Alpha lit the candles, placing them around the bathroom and listening to the scoff from Arthur. What could he say? He liked to be romantic, even if the other found it cheesy. The lights were close to being off completely by the time he was finished lighting the candles, setting the box of chocolates down on the sink. It seemed he had lost the interest of his love in the bathtub, but he had a hard time keeping his eyes off. The light from the candles seemed to dance off  his face, and it was easy enough to say he wanted to do things that were certainly not appropriate(at least if he kept with the traditions his family believed in), but he figured he would be able to hold off until they were truly mates, or until his parents approved or tried to accept what he had done. 

Everything was set up as he wanted it to be, and he moved to undress and get in the bath, grabbing the chocolates once he was settled next to Arthur. He opened the box, holding one up to Arthur's lips despite hearing the soft grumbling. "Oh, cheer up, cher. Let me spoil you." 

Despite the grumbling, Arthur complied, taking the chocolate and eating it, making a face. "It's not the best," he complained, looking over at the box. It was some weird kind of French chocolate, the box hardly being readable to him as he didn't speak the language. Even the small words that Francis taught him didn't help him at all with trying to read it. "I'm not a fan."

Francis, as heartbroken as he was, only nodded, moving to press a quick kiss to his lips. Well, at least he had tried, but he supposed that he had no clue when the chocolates were bought. He just hoped his parents wouldn't mind that he had dug through the cabinets to find the chocolates and try to romance his Omega. It had been worth the try though, and he wasn't complaining about the candles at all.

The bath was peaceful, with Francis volunteering to do just about everything. He refused to let Arthur wash himself, instead taking it upon himself to massage the Omega with the washcloth and the foaming soap. It was a nice time, a soft hum leaving his mouth as he treated the other, allowing him to relax and unwind in the warm water. When Francis started to get pruny, he finally got out, going to find a towel and wrap it around him so he could help Arthur out.

The movement had caught him by surprise, as he was close to dozing off in the bath. His eyes snapped open, darting quickly towards Francis. And holy shit, he did not expect his eyes to go where they did. But, it was around his eye level, and Arthur couldn't look away. He was pretty well endowed, something he didn't think happened to the French people. His proof was right there though, and his face turned red as he heard Francis' chuckle.

"Like what you see?" he teased, watching his face flush red. It was cute on him, even if it was out of embarrassment. "I promise I won't hide anything you don't want me to."

Arthur scowled, though he didn't answer, instead scooping out some water to splash Francis, watching him laugh and instead move to drain the bathtub once he wrapped a towel around him. When he was helped out, he got out, grabbing one of the towels to wrap around himself. "You're ridiculous, you know that, right?" He questioned, giving a soft huff before walking past him. He dried off, going through the luggage to pull out some pajamas before Francis could say something else perverted.

 The night seemed to finish peacefully, the view from the penthouse seeming like it was something from a different world. The city lights twinkled, with the Eiffel Tower the main attraction of all. There was a strange kind of silence for such a popular city, but it only helped to create the magic. Maybe there truly was a city of love, and it seemed like they were in it. Maybe there would be a chance at romance, just maybe. It seemed more probable as the night went on, everything seeming nice. There was nothing wrong, and Arthur would be lying to himself if he wasn't falling in love with the city he seemed to always hate as a child, and he was learning to see Francis as more than just a stranger, but more as a friend. Well, a friend was an understatement, but it was all he was willing to admit to himself. The Brit stood outside on the balcony with a robe pulled around him, bearing through the chill as the snowflakes continued to fall, admiring the lights as they shone in between the drifting snowflakes. It was beautiful, the winter in Paris. It was a shame that no one else was out here, but maybe they were watching from their own windows. The sight was one that he would have never seen anywhere else, and it wasn't one many would ever get to see. The only thing that interrupted his thoughts was the doors open, and soon enough he felt warm arms wrap around him, a soft kiss pressed to his neck that made him shudder. 

"Are you ever going to come to bed, or are you going to keep me up while you freeze out here?" Francis teased gently, feigning hurt at the small swat from Arthur. "I don't want you to catch a cold, cher. You should be inside. I found a heated blanket," he purred, trying to lure him inside.

Arthur gave a gentle sigh and let the warmth help to keep the chill away, taking a hand and gently resting it over Francis'. This was nice, though he would never admit it to anyone. "This is what you grew up with, isn't it?" He asked softly, wondering what it was like to grow up with money, or at least out of poverty. It was always a far idea of them being able to truly go a day without any support or debt, and he just wanted to know what it was like.

"Oui, though the view does get tiring after a while. Except for tonight. You would agree it is beautiful, non?" Francis replied, only somewhat answering the question. 

"It is," Arthur agreed, closing his eyes and focusing on Francis' warm breath hitting his neck, the soft accent in his humming to fill up the empty time. "I suppose we should go to sleep. I mean, nothing's really going to change, is it?" He asked, not feeling the grip loosen. "I need you to let go of me if you want me to get inside and out of the cold."

Francis seemed to have a different view, only laughing and shaking his head. "Let me spoil you. Pretend it is our honeymoon, for when we really get married one day. Unless you want to skip that formality. I heard it is starting to pick up with mates again, so it might be sweet to do something." He rested for a moment, nuzzling into Arthur's neck before pulling away, picking up the other and carrying him inside and straight to bed. He traced his steps back to shut the balcony doors, drawing the curtains shut and moving to get into bed, moving to gently grab Arthur's hand.

Arthur let Francis do so, snuggling under the covers and pulling the heated blanket close to him, not allowing Francis to have any. Though, he did move closer after a moment, shutting his eyes as he felt Francis wrap his arms around and pull him even closer. His scent got stronger as he got closer, as if he was trying to appease the Omega after nothing happened. Maybe he had brought up a touchy subject earlier, but it seemed things were going fine for now. He snuggled up against him, enjoying the heat from the blanket and Francis, slowly dozing off into sleep.

Francis seemed to have a much harder time going to sleep. Not because of Arthur or what they discussed on the balcony, but the worry. He knew his mother was going to be far from proud, and there was no hint at what his father thought. And there was the development with his Omega. They had been getting closer, but this was the closest they had ever seen to gotten. Usually, Arthur wanted his space in bed, which just made him hope no kind of disaster was going to happen while they were over. Eventually, it seemed that the other's breath had evened out, almost in a soft snore as he slept. It was cute, but he definitely was going to keep that to himself for now. "Good night, cher. I love you," he whispered to the sleeping Brit, seemingly drifting off after that without much care for what tomorrow would bring,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished like a month late. But, I did it! I'm going to try and update now that I have more time. I know it usually turns out to be an empty promise, but I really want to finish this fanfic. I think about it all the time and I just love it.


End file.
